Pam
Pam is a recurring character in the Disney Channel series, Coop and Cami Ask the World. She was Cami's unpaid part time assistant hired to help her. Ultimately, she grew tired of the poor way Cami treated her, and in the wake of Minty Matheson's departure, Pam has declared herself, Cami's nemesis, and has vowed to take her former employer and the "Would You Rather?" show down, ultimately becoming the main antagonist of the shows second season. She is portrayed by''' Tessa Espinola'. Personality Pam is hardworking. She works on the clock to be Cami's unpaid part-time assistant. She was loyal to Cami and willing to put up with any of her requests, but she turned out to be a traitor and a rebel when she dressed up as that bunny. Biography Season 1 Pam is Cami's unpaid part-time assistant. Since Jenna won't let Cami hire an assistant, Cami hired Pam as her unpaid part-time assistant. Pam eventually grows to resent always needing to help Cami. In ''Would You Wrather Take Your Mom to the School Dance?, Pam comes over ensure that Cami doesn't miss the school bus. After school, she mows the Wrathers' lawn on behalf of Cami. When Cami can't take dancing with Fred any longer, she makes Pam dance with him instead. In Would You Wrather Have a Hippo?, Pam goes out of town for her mother's wedding during Cami's social chair campaign. Without Pam around to help, Cami becomes overwhelmed and has a meltdown. In Would You Wrather Escape?, Pam agrees when Cami asks her to be Jenna's replacement for the annual four-person escape room challenge but she bails on Cami the last minute. Coop had sabotaged Pam to make sure she won't show up so that he can get Cami and Fred to work together. In Would You Wrather Move to Canada?, Pam is in the midde of her grandmother's birthday when Cami calls her and makes her ask a "Would You Wrather" question. Cami wants the Wratherhead to decide if she should embarrass herself or let Charlotte down. But since she doesn't want Charlotte to know, she makes Pam pretend that it is her problem. Before leaving, Pam hopes the Wratherheads fix Cami's problem. In Would You Wrather Just Dance?, when Cami is struggling to balance between dance and "Would You Wrather?," she asks Pam to wear a blonde wig and dress up like her and be her replacement during a "Would You Wrather." During the next big "Would You Wrather," Cami asks Pam to go to the dance studio and pretend to be her Season 2 In Would You Wrather Catch an Evil Bunny?, Pam has finally had enough of how her boss Cami uses her without any appreciation. When Cami's nemesis Minty Mattheson gets sent to military school, Pam seizes the opportunity to get revenge on Cami by becoming her new nemesis. She creates her own webshow called "Which Would You Prefer" to complete against Coop and Cami's "Would You Wrather?." In the show, she uses a bunny suit and a voice modulator to disguise her identity. She starts stealing upcoming ideas from Would you Wrather and doing them first, which causes Would You Wrather to start losing fans. Coop and Cami become suspicious that the bunny is someone close to them and begin interrogating everyone around them. However, they're unable to get anything from Pam because she keeps repeating/typing everything they say since Cami asked her to take notes. Later on, Coop and Cami trick the bunny by pretending that Fred has turned against them and stolen their idea book. Pam arranges to meet with Fred to get the book. It turns out to be a trap, and Pam is unmasked as the bunny. Cami feels betrayed that Pam would turn against her. Pam stands up to Cami and calls her out for all the times Cami made her work at inconvenient times. She mentions that she spent her 13th birthday unclogging the Wrathers' garbage disposal. Yet Cami never appreciates her. Pam reveals that she's been studying Cami in order to take her down. She vows to be Cami's nemesis. She gives Cami a two week notice before quitting her job as her assistant. Appearances Season 1 *Would You Wrather Take Your Mom to the School Dance? *Would You Wrather Have a Hippo? (mentioned) *Would You Wrather Build a Sled? (mentioned) *Would You Wrather Escape? *Would You Wrather Move to Canada? *Would You Wrather Lose a Luau? (mentioned) *Would You Wrather Just Dance? Season 2 * Would You Wrather Catch an Evil Bunny? * Would You Wrather Have a Frozen Phone? (mentioned) Trivia *Cami forced her to dance with Fred at a school dance after she didn't want to dance with him anymore. * Previously, Tessa appeared as "Eva Cassoli," in the ''Bizaardvark ''episode "Frankie Has a Hater." * Tessa confirmed that Pam returns in Season 2. * Cami had Pam fix the Wrather trash disposal on her 13th birthday. * She was revealed as the Bunny in Would You Wrather Catch an Evil Bunny? Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Villains